L'égoïsme est la meilleure façon d'aimer
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Sasuke a négocié son retour au village avec Naruto, mais il reste insatisfait de ce qu'il a obtenu. UR - Joyeux NaruSasu day !


**Titre** : L'égoïsme est la meilleure façon d'aimer.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**NDA** : Joyeux NaruSasu Day ! En fait, je ne pensais pas participer, mais j'ai écrit ça aujourd'hui. C'est à la fois mélancolique et guimauve... Cherchez pas, c'est apparemment possible. Il y a une longue mention de SasuNaru, mais le lime est bien du NaruSasu : oui, j'ai dit lime, c'est donc du soft que je vous propose. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son ami était prêt à tout pour le ramener, Sasuke en était conscient quand il avait exposé ses conditions. Malgré sa surprise, Naruto n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'accepter et ils avaient scellé cet accord le soir même, dans la première auberge rencontrée sur leur route. Tout à sa joie de posséder enfin ce corps tant désiré, il en avait savouré les soubresauts de plaisir avant de se blottir tout contre. Les spasmes de son rival avaient redoublé et Sasuke avait deviné, sans vouloir le vérifier, qu'ils trahissaient des larmes silencieuses. Il avait alors resserré son étreinte et ignoré la déception teintée de culpabilité. Il s'était raccroché à une certitude : Naruto, à sa façon, l'aimait déjà. Et Sasuke n'aurait de cesse de lui apprendre la sienne. D'un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Naruto, il s'en était fait le serment.

.

Un an plus tard, le désespoir menaçait de dévorer Sasuke. Au cours de ses années d'exil, plus d'une fois il avait redouté de ne pouvoir atteindre son but. Néanmoins, avec l'entraînement et la patience, sa vengeance avait toujours été accessible. Ces derniers mois, en revanche, faisaient figure de catastrophe. Avec Naruto, tout était différent et il se sentait découragé. Sincèrement, il commençait à remettre en question sa capacité à respecter sa promesse. Lui, qui pensait pouvoir se contenter de leur situation le temps de faire succomber son ami, réalisait combien il s'était leurré lui-même. Avec Naruto, tout pouvait paraître d'une simplicité enfantine mais, en réalité, tout devenait un combat quotidien. Sasuke n'arrivait jamais à prévoir la moindre de ses réactions et il ne faisait qu'accumuler échecs et maladresses.

Il partageait son lit et sa maison avec Naruto, mais n'avait pas l'impression de vivre avec lui. Sasuke pouvait étreindre le corps de son ami à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, le faire trembler sous ses caresses ou en apprécier la saveur du bout de la langue, mais Naruto gardait toujours les paupières closes, n'agrippait que les draps de ses doigts et le plaisir avait un arrière-goût d'amertume. Au final, peu importait le nombre de fois où Sasuke se glissait dans cette chaleur étroite ou marquait cette chair à coups de baisers et tendres griffures, il ne parvenait jamais à s'insinuer dans le cœur de Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de lui son amant. La frustration le menait à la colère. C'était aussi inexorable qu'effrayant. Sasuke maîtrisait ce sentiment, il avait été le moteur de sa vie, pourtant il n'avait pas envie d'entraîner Naruto dans cet univers. Il avait espéré, qu'ensemble, ils parviendraient à un équilibre, à une relative tranquillité.

Cette nuit, comme tant d'autres, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver une place vide à ses côtés. Le regard rivé au plafond, il écouta les plaintes discrètes émanant de la pièce voisine. Sasuke ne se leva pas pour aller consoler Naruto. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il avait trop peur d'être confronté à la réalité. Qu'il s'agisse d'injures proférées à son égard ou de pleurs étouffés, il ne tenait pas à savoir. Il se demanda combien de jours encore il pourrait supporter cette souffrance, combien de nuits encore il aurait à jouer les endormis pour éviter les explications quand Naruto se calmait et le rejoignait, combien de semaines encore il blesserait de la plus cruelle des façons cet homme qu'il aimait, combien de mois encore il lui faudrait pour mettre un terme à cet amour égoïste. La nuit ne lui portait pas conseil et il n'eut aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Ni quand il ferma les yeux, ni quand le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de son ami quelques instants plus tard.

.

Il lui avait fallu huit mois et douze jours de plus pour se résigner. Sasuke préparait ses affaires et se doutait que nombre de personnes seraient soulagées d'apprendre son départ. Naruto en ferait partie, même s'il le démentirait probablement. Celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; les craintes de Sasuke s'étaient avérées fondées, il le détruisait à petit feu. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour calmer sa fureur. Toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et voulait infliger en retour à Naruto, il la détournait en davantage de tendresse et moins d'impatience, mais il se heurtait toujours à cette attitude impassible. Réduit à l'état de poupée de chiffon sous ses doigts, Naruto ne s'animait qu'un court instant au moment de la jouissance et Sasuke se répugnait.

Qu'il avait été naïf de croire que la plus belle preuve d'amour que pouvait lui donner Naruto était de se soumettre à lui. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être même accepté sa proposition que pour tenir parole envers Sakura. Quelque soit le moyen, il avait promis de ramener Sasuke et lui avait profité de ce stupide sens de l'honneur pour vivre une illusion. L'ironie le fit sourire. Il soupira quand la porte de la chambre claqua dans son dos.

« Tu t'en vas. »

La constatation de Naruto lui serra le cœur. Il n'avait décelé ni tristesse ni regret, juste une évidence. Sasuke se retourna pour déchiffrer les traits de son ami, mais son visage était aussi neutre que sa voix.

« Oui. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es déçu », répliqua-t-il dans l'espoir d'être contredit.

« Pour être déçu, il aurait fallu que je m'attende à ce que tu restes.

— Tu ne vas pas essayer de me retenir, alors ?

— Et comment ? » lui demanda Naruto, avec un rire désabusé. « Je t'ai déjà tout donné et ça n'a même pas suffi pour deux années au village. »

Sasuke le fixa, incrédule, puis explosa :

« Tout donné ? Tu ne m'as rien donné, Naruto. Tu m'as juste laissé prendre. Et c'est ça qui ne suffit pas.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

Sasuke réfléchit à sa réponse. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais pas ce qu'il pouvait dire à Naruto. Il voulait être désiré et recevoir les attentions de son amant. Il ne voulait plus voir Naruto inerte sous lui, l'esprit ailleurs, il ne voulait plus qu'il laisse Sasuke manipuler son corps sans atteindre son cœur. Il voulait que Naruto prenne l'initiative, qu'il l'affole avec sa bouche, qu'il lui brûle la peau avec ses mains, qu'il lui murmure des mots d'amour ou des paroles indécentes au creux de l'oreille, qu'il le ravage de sa passion et l'abandonne pantelant mais comblé.

« Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais il y a bientôt deux ans.

— Et tu l'as eu ! s'emporta Naruto. Je suis là, je vis chez toi, tout le village connaît notre relation. Cite-moi une seule fois où j'aurais rompu ma promesse. Je t'ai toujours fait passer en premier, je ne me suis jamais refusé à toi… Tu me voulais et, maintenant, tu viens me dire que je ne te suffis pas ? Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment te convaincre de rester.

— Couche avec moi.

— C'est ce que je fais depuis des mois et tu es en train de faire tes valises.

— Non, reprit Sasuke. Je veux dire, fais-moi l'amour. »

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, choqué. Sasuke déglutit, sa fierté l'implorait de se taire, mais il allait supplier son ancien rival. Une seule fois dans les bras d'un amant et il rendrait sa liberté à son ami. Il s'approcha du blond et s'accrocha à sa veste.

« Naruto…

— Non, le repoussa ce dernier.

— Juste une fois et tout redeviendra comme avant.

— Tu ne seras vraiment satisfait que quand tu m'auras écrasé ? Tu tiens vraiment à piétiner mes sentiments, en plus du reste ? Je sais que tu me détestes, mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

— Te détester ? ricana Sasuke. Oui, peut-être. Alors, déteste-moi comme je t'ai détesté depuis deux ans. »

Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard de Naruto, vite remplacé par une détermination sans faille. Sasuke se relaxa en comprenant que son ami ne fuirait pas et il accueillit avec régal le choc du matelas contre son dos quand il fut poussé sans ménagement sur le lit. Naruto le surplomba dans la seconde et se jeta sur ses lèvres. De la façon dont il embrassait Sasuke à celle dont il déchirait presque ses vêtements pour les lui ôter, tout était brutal. Naruto rompit le baiser pour se sucer les doigts. Sasuke l'observa et l'idée de la salive pour seul lubrifiant ne suffit pas à calmer son excitation. Il serra un poing dans les mèches blondes quand l'index le pénétra en une brûlure délicieuse et enfonça les ongles de son autre main dans le biceps de Naruto au moment où son majeur étirait davantage son entrée. Il gémit quand les doigts se retirèrent bien trop tôt pour l'avoir assez détendu et que Naruto présenta son gland contre l'anneau de chair. A l'inverse de ce qu'il redoutait, Sasuke sentit le membre le pénétrer lentement. La douleur restait présente et serait une preuve tangible de leur union pendant quelques jours encore, mais Naruto était prévenant quand il aurait pu se venger en le blessant. Reconnaissant, Sasuke l'attira à lui, mais son amant lui refusa son baiser et plongea dans son cou.

« Sasuke…

— Je sais », l'interrompit-il pour l'empêcher de cracher son venin.

Il se concentra sur le souffle chaud contre son épaule, sur son sexe comprimé entre leurs corps et sur les va-et-vient qui le rapprochaient à chaque seconde de son orgasme. Tout ce qui faisait, qu'en cet instant, il pouvait croire que Naruto l'aimait et qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Son amant fut le premier à céder sous ses coups de reins furieux et Sasuke savoura la sensation d'être empli tandis qu'une main s'activait à lui faire atteindre à son tour la libération.

Le poids sur son corps ne se déplaça pas d'un pouce et Sasuke soupira d'aise, heureux de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de cette proximité. Les épaules de Naruto se contractèrent et Sasuke crut reconnaître un des sanglots étouffés qu'il avait trop souvent entendus les nuits des derniers mois. Le remords le tétanisa. Une fois de plus, il avait imposé ses désirs sans se soucier de ceux de Naruto. Il murmura son prénom, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il hésitait entre lui demander pardon et le remercier.

« Sasuke, je ne te déteste pas, chuchota son ami.

— Moi non plus », avoua-t-il tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. « Au contraire.

— Ne pars plus.

— J'ai déjà promis, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je veux que, toi, tu restes ici ? »

Un long silence suivit sa question et Sasuke se préparait au rejet, attendait que son ami trouve les bons mots pour lui dire d'arrêter d'espérer. Leur connexion physique était presque rompue. Si ce n'était pour ses bras enroulés autour du cou de Naruto, celui-ci aurait eu tout le loisir de s'échapper. Et c'était un bien maigre rempart. Il relança son appel :

« Naruto, je suis égoïste. Je te veux, et pas que ton corps. Je veux que tu sois aussi égoïste et que tu m'aimes.

— C'est trop dur ce que tu me demandes. Tu vas me briser le cœur.

— Ou toi, le mien. Je suivrai tes règles, cette fois. »

Sasuke profita que son amant soit moins crispé pour le faire rouler sur le côté et scella leur nouvel accord d'un baiser. Naruto y répondit avec gourmandise tout en empoignant la taille de Sasuke d'un geste possessif. Ce dernier songea que, si la réciprocité était des plus agréables, il avait peut-être du souci à se faire quant aux exigences de son amant.

* * *

C'était court, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ;)


End file.
